pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Winged Pikmin
'Winged Pikmin '''are a species of Pikmin discovered in ''Pikmin 3. Their bodies are a vivid pink color with bee-like markings. They have very large heads, small arms and legs, two large blue compound eyes, and very small transparent wings. Upon maturing, they sport the lavender Sutera cordata. Abilities As their name implies, Winged Pikmin are capable of flight, and are naturally airborne. They can carry items above the ground and can cut through entire areas to get fruits or spoils back to base quickly. Winged Pikmin are small and fast, allowing them to keep up with the captains at a steady pace. Due to their constant airborne status, they can follow captains even if they're walking in an area inaccessible to most Pikmin types, such as a small pond or other body of water. Because these Pikmin can fly, they home in on targets when thrown as to not miss. This is extremely useful when battling a highly-mobile creature. However, there are drawbacks to this. Because they fly and home in on their target, they have trouble flattening an enemy (such as a Dwarf Red Bulborb) by landing on its back. The time they need to home in on the enemy can also be liability, especially if the enemy is attacking or if an obstacle needs to be destroyed quickly. Winged Pikmin seem to be the weakest Pikmin in terms of attack power, dealing only about half as much damage is a normal Pikmin. However, they will produce twice as much damage when attacking airborne enemies, such as Snitchbugs. Carrying Properties When carrying something, Winged Pikmin fly higher into the air, making it difficult to call them back with the ground whistle. Instead, they must be called by holding the whistle button, which will summon a cylindrical beam of light that will call the Winged Pikmin. Winged Pikmin are capable of flying over obstacles and taking arial shortcuts that will save time that would otherwise be lost if other Pikmin had to carry the object. If multiple types of Pikmin are carrying something that a Winged Pikmin is also carrying, the Winged Pikmin will carry it closer to the ground and will not fly with it. However, if the Winged Pikmin-to-normal Pikmin ratio is equivilant or above the ammount required to normal carry the object, they will lift the object and any ground-based Pikmin trying to carry the object will cling on for a few seconds before falling off. Due to this behavior, and combined with the fact that idle Pikmin are prone to assisting nearby Pikmin who are carrying an item, Idle Winged Pikmin are known to "steal" carcasses and pellets from other types of Pikmin by grabbing them away from the other Pikmin as they trying to fly away with it. Obtaining Winged Pikmin are discovered in the game's fourth area, the Twilight River. Across the landing site, the captains will notice the Pink Onion trapped in the web of an Arachnode on the other side of the river. To get to it, the captains must multitask to construct a bridge out of '4 '''different piles of fragments scattered across the level. Once the captains finally finish the bridge, they can cross to the other side of the river, kill the Arachnode, and free the Onion. Using a sequence-break, it is possible to get them early by glitching a captain through the ground at the bottom of the river, and completely bypass the bridge. Trivia * In the early days following ''Pikmin 3's formal introduction, speculation was thrown around as to what the pink-colored Pikmin were, or if they were even Pikmin. It took 9 whole months before they were finally revealed to be Winged Pikmin in Nintendo's April edition of Nintendo Direct. *In the happy ending of the first Pikmin game, there are fourteen multicolored onions flying above the planet's atmosphere. Five of these onions were pink. *The Winged Pikmin are the second Pikmin type, the first being White Pikmin, to feature compound eyes. *Winged Pikmin are the first Pikmin species to have a skin pattern. *Winged Pikmin have two different death sounds. One sound in particular sounds like they are crying "Why?...". *On Nintendo's website for Pikmin 3, Winged Pikmin are called Flying Pikmin. '' *When underwater, Winged Pikmin cannot be seen above the water when using the Koppad's camera function. *In the good ending in Pikmin, when Captain Olimar leaves the planet, multiple Onions of undiscovered pikmin are shown. Some of the Onions are certain shades of pink, suggesting the possibillity of there being other types Pink Pikmin. Gallery File:PIKMIN3LOGO.jpg|Winged Pikmin seen in the ''Pikmin 3 E3 2012 trailer. File:Pink-Pikmin-in-Pikmin-3.jpg|An image of the Winged Pikmin, photoshopped to have increased brightness and more organized pixels to slightly increase resolution. File:Pikmin3PinkPikmin.png|Artwork of a Winged Pikmin for Official Nintendo Magazine. File:Pink Pikmin Sprouts.png|Winged Pikmin sprouts seen in the Nintendo Direct 12.5.12. Pikmin-3-1.jpg|Winged Pikmin flying over water. Pikmin-3-3.jpg|Winged Pikmin attacking a Swooping Snitchbug. tumblr_mles4tGsiz1qb75euo1_1280.jpg|A high quality screenshot of a Winged Pikmin. Flying Fruit.jpg|Winged Pikmin carrying fruit. Winged Pikmin.png|Leaf, Bud, and Flower Winged Pikmin. Winged pikmin gif.gif|Winged Pikmin animation. movie02.jpg|Winged Pikmin being discovered. Pikmin3 PinkOnion.jpeg|The Pink Onion when it is first spotted by the Captains. giantflyingpikmin.jpg|Quoted from the Nintendo facebook page: "Check out our Winged Pikmin! Inspired by the new character in Pikmin 3, this flying machine will launch off of the dock at Red Bull's Flugtag event on July 27 in Ottawa-Gatineau" de:Winged Pikmin Pink Pikmin Category:Twilight River Category:Onions Category:Pikmin species Category:Mission Mode Category:Bingo Battle Category:Fortress of Festivity